No es un adiós
by FHix
Summary: Muchas veces es difícil decir adiós, pero los duelos nos ayudan a crecer.
1. Negación

**No es un adiós...**

 **-.-**

" _Ven, Wilkilén, siéntate a mi lado - le había dicho Vieja Kush -. Voy a contarte de una que, a partir de esta noche, será mi hermana y compañera eterna. No te asustes cuando escuches su nombre, ni la culpes por hacer lo que es necesario. ¿Conoces a alguien a quien le agrade comer manzanas que pendan años y años de los árboles? Tampoco lo conozco yo. Y dime, ¿cómo nacerían manzanas nuevas si las que ya cumplieron con lo suyo no dejaran sitio en las ramas? ¿Podríamos tú y yo ser viejas al mismo tiempo? ¿Quién le enseñaría a quién? La hermana Muerte carga con una tarea que todos comprenden pero pocos perdonan. Sin ella, los hombres no mirarían al cielo en las noches claras. Tampoco cantarían. Sin ella, no existirían ni el suspiro ni el deseo. Sin ella nadie en este mundo se ocuparía de ser feliz._ "

Liliana Bodoc, _La Saga de los Confines: los Días de la Sombra_

-.-

El mundo ha cambiado. Siempre cambia, tanto para bien como para mal. El universo y sus leyes son un sistema dinámico, siempre renovándose, siempre reconstruyéndose. Algunos seres fueron hechos para sobrevivir a los siglos, mientras que otros… los van saltando de vida en vida, de muerte en muerte.

No era muy usual ver tantos gorriones agrupados en un solo sitio; lo acostumbrado era que hubiera pequeños grupos ubicados en las inmediaciones de algunas casas. Pareciera como si estuvieran esperando algo de la cabaña en el límite del Bosque Everfree. Los demás animales se mantenían a respetuosa distancia de ellos, porque el aura que desprendían así lo demandaba. Cuando alguien tenía que pasar por donde se encontraban los gorriones, éstos se apartaban sin bullicio, siempre generando inquietud con su presencia tan paciente. Y es que ciertamente habían tenido que ser pacientes.

Frente al castillo de Ponyville, la brisa se arremolinó en la calma estrellada de la noche. Luces como fuegos fatuos bailaron en ella cual hojas secas en el viento otoñal, formando un remolino al que se sumó algo de polvo venido de un lugar desconocido. Un extraño ser fue formado de esta manera: tenía rasgos de poni, pero no se podía decir a ciencia cierta que fuese uno, dado su aspecto demacrado y sus ojos grises, casi blancos, que resaltaban en el rostro huesudo. De hecho sus pupilas no eran visibles a simple vista.

Las casas dormían a su alrededor, pero en la puerta del castillo de la no tan reciente princesa coronada, una figura aguardaba en la penumbra. Al dar unos pasos hacia adelante, la tenue luz de la luna iluminó sus colores violáceos.

"Vamos" dijo el cadavérico ser, y la alicornio lo siguió obedientemente. Aún estaba algo… pues, un poco… confundida por la visita de aquel ser la noche anterior, pero ella comprendía bien el motivo que lo había traído allí, no una sino varias veces. Y hasta ese momento, ella aún no sabía la inevitable verdad que aprendería aquella noche, al igual que el amigo al que tenía que… ayudar, de alguna forma.

Caminaron por la soledad del pueblo, ese Ponyville que ya quedaba distante del que la princesa lavanda había conocido al llegar por primera vez. Pero seguía siendo bonito y afable, y los ponis que lo habitaban, las generaciones que engendraron las anteriores, mantenían las buenas costumbres, ese buen carácter del pueblo.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas para hacerme, pero no tengo tiempo de responderlas — dijo de repente la criatura, y Twilight se estremeció.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es algo muy obvio. Sabes de dónde vengo y a quién represento, ¿quién no tendría curiosidad de preguntar?

—Oh… es cierto — admitió la poni color lavanda.

La conversación se apagó, dejando al silencio como única compañía de los caminantes hasta la cabaña al límite del Everfree. Los gorriones alzaron vuelo trazando círculos delante de ellos al llegar, y volvieron a posarse tranquilamente en las ramas de los árboles. Sin mediar palabra, Twilight fue hasta la puerta y golpeó tres veces, tal como lo había convenido con el enviado de los espíritus, porque si golpeaba él, lo más seguro era que no le abrirían. Por los postigos cerrados se colaba algo de luz, así que alguien tenía que estar despierto.

—¿Quién vive? — preguntó una voz desde adentro.

—Soy yo, Twilight.

—…

—Está bien, no hay nada que temer.

—No te abriré, sé que no estás sola. No permitiré que se la lleven.

Twilight suspiró. Si no fuera por el encantamiento que custodiaba la puerta de la casa de su amiga, ya habría entrado hacía mucho.

—Pero tienes que dejarla partir, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¡Es mi única amiga!

Siguió otro silencio, mientras la alicornio miraba con impotencia la madera hechizada. El poni venido del mundo más allá, el "guía", se adelantó para intervenir.

—¿Hasta cuándo prolongarás su sufrimiento, Discord? Sólo estás haciendo que su vida se marchite más y más. Su cuerpo no puede ya contener a su alma. Y para cualquier criatura, retener su alma en un cuerpo marchito es uno de los peores castigos que puede haber. — su voz podría haber hecho temblar a todas las bestias del bosque, en cambio los gorriones permanecían impasibles, y Twilight intentaba imitarlos lo mejor que pudo — No te conviene obligarme a que use todas mis fuerzas para entrar a esta casa. Debes abandonar esta locura, o pagarías un precio demasiado alto.

—Por favor, Discord. — suplicó Twilight — No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…

—Vaya, se supone que estarías de mi lado, Twilight — replicó la voz del draconequus —, ¿tú también quieres que Fluttershy se vaya?

—¡No es eso…! Es… que es inevitable. Yo también quisiera que ella se quedara con nosotros, pero no así… apenas puede ver, oír, o incluso pararse. Tienes que entender… ella está sufriendo mucho. ¿No crees que le dolería ver lo que estás haciendo? Llevas demasiado tiempo aislado, empedernido en impedir que… que… — Twilight no pudo continuar, no podía decir lo que quería decir.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás evitar su destino. Pero sí puedes hacer algo favorable por el tuyo…

—En este momento, no me importa mucho mi destino…

—Un designio egoísta va a acabar contigo, draconequus. Hazme caso, o sobre ti caerá la furia de los grandes inmortales.

—…

Unos prolongados minutos duró la meditación del señor del caos, hasta que éste finalmente quitó el sello mágico de la puerta, y ésta se abrió muy lentamente, revelando el estado de la casa que por muchos años fuera la morada de Fluttershy, portadora del Elemento de la Bondad. Todo se veía distinto dentro por influencia de la magia de Discord, quien esperaba allí en la sala, cruzado de patas, y mirando a ambos con sus blancas cejas fruncidas.

—Tú no, Twilight.

Antes de que la alicornio abriera la boca para protestar, el _guía_ la detuvo con un gesto. Le dirigió una mirada como diciendo "Ve a hacer los preparativos, yo me encargo". Y por mucho que la princesa de la amistad hubiese querido quedarse, comprendía que no debía contradecir al guía de las almas, de modo que asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando.

—Quisiera negociar — dijo Discord cuando estuvieron dentro de la sala.

—No, las almas no son negociables.

Ambos seres se miraron fijamente, generando cierta tensión en el ambiente. Evidentemente, para el guía de las almas sería difícil lograr un acuerdo con el Señor del Caos, pero cumpliría su objetivo, costara lo que costara. Desde que la bondadosa pegaso enfermara, desde que comenzara el tiempo de su hora señalada, Discord se había empedernido en no permitir al enviado de la Muerte la entrada a la casa de Fluttershy, haciendo uso de una magia que iba más allá de lo que él podía hacer. Dos, cuatro, seis… esa era la séptima vez que el espíritu cruzaba la barrera del Érebo para acompañar al alma de la yegua a su morada, y sería la última vez, ya que estaba facultado por los Inmortales para usar los poderes prohibidos en caso de que no quedara otro recurso. Pero eso raras veces ocurría.

—Entiendo que dejarla marchar es duro para ti. He visto ese sentimiento millones de veces en los mortales.

—Pero yo no soy un ser mortal. Fluttershy ha sido mi única gran amiga en centurias, no voy a abandonarla. Sí, estarán Twilight, Starlight y todos los demás, pero no es lo mismo que con ella.

—Tú sabías desde el principio que ella no viviría para siempre, aunque entiendo que al principio el inicio de tu amistad con la pegaso no fue completamente voluntario. Sin embargo, no hay forma de retenerla más tiempo en esta tierra. Por lo menos… no por ahora.

—¿No por ahora? — preguntó Discord, sorprendido — ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "no por ahora"?

—Verás, probablemente hay mucho que no sabes de los secretos de la vida y la muerte. Tus poderes se mueven en la ambivalencia del bien y del mal, y desde el momento de tu creación, tu esencia siempre fue dinámica pero concreta, una esencia caótica pero extrañamente estable. Y eso no pasa con todos los seres, por eso existe una cierta diferencia entre almas y espíritus, las almas son más volátiles respecto de los espíritus, los cuales tienen más probabilidades de permanecer en una forma incorpórea, y aún así influir sobre el medio.

—Hmmmm — Discord se pudo a pensar — entonces, si tú eres un espíritu, no posees un cuerpo, pero puedes de todas formas actuar sobre las cosas.

—No con la misma libertad que tú. Mi función, al igual que la de los demás _psicopompos_ , es la de guiar a las almas a los portales del mundo espiritual, una vez que se ha cumplido el ciclo de éstas en el cuerpo que encarnaron. No tenemos ningún poder sobre la materia física.

—¿Psicopompos, eh? ¿Y a qué vienen todos esos pajarracos de allá afuera?

—Son algo así como vigilantes.

—Vigilantes de la muerte… oye, dime una cosa, eso que decías de la volatilidad de las almas y sus ciclos, creo haber oído algo sobre eso, ¿cómo se llamaba…?

—Reencarnación. Por eso, es absurdo que intentes mantener a Fluttershy con vida, su alma ya cumplió su ciclo, y debe volver al Érebo hasta que sea momento de encarnar nuevamente.

Se confirmaba entonces la sospecha del draconequus acerca de la reencarnación, algo que quizá Celestia le había comentado hacía unos años. Bajo esa nueva perspectiva, se le ocurrió una idea para conservar a su mejor amiga sin interferir con la tarea del psicopompo. De modo que le hizo una seña, y lo condujo a la habitación de la anciana pegaso.

-.-.-.-

Bueno, después de un tiempo sin publicar nada, por fin estoy de vacaciones como para ponerme un poco al día. Hace mucho tiempo que tuve la idea de este fic, y decidí publicar este primer capítulo para ver cómo es recibida la historia, la cual será muy breve, no tendrá más de dos o tres capítulos. Pensaba publicarla como one-shot, pero creo que se haría muy largo de leer.

Comenten qué les pareció el capítulo, y si les interesa que siga esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Negociación

La muy anciana yegua yacía en su lecho, en una especie de letargo, de sueño muy profundo. El pelaje que en sus tiempos de juventud fuera de color amarillo ahora estaba casi pálido, como el color de los huesos viejos, y cruzado por cientos de arrugas. A los costados de la cabeza senil colgaban mechones lánguidos y canosos, que habían perdido por completo su tonalidad rosa. Respiraba tan suavemente que daba la impresión de estar muerta, sin embargo aún había vida en ella. Unas cobijas descoloridas cubrían su cuerpo esquelético y debilitado. De hecho, hacía semanas que ya no se levantaba de la cama, ni hablaba o emitía sonido alguno.

El guía emitió un ronquido de disgusto.

—Es uno de los estados más lamentables a los que se puede reducir a una criatura. Realmente es una crueldad que la dejaras marchitarse así, ¿y se supone que eres su mejor amigo?

Discord no respondió, sino que fue al lado de la cama, y se quedó allí, acariciando la frente de la pegaso con mucha ternura, como si fuera una potrilla, sin asco de tocar una frente que tenía la textura de las pasas de uva. Hasta cierto punto, parecía que la poni hubiese permanecido demasiado tiempo en un sauna.

—Mira, el trato que te ofrezco es el siguiente: yo dejo que tú la lleves, pero yo iré también. Así, cada vez que Fluttershy vuelva a reencarnar, yo regresaré con ella. — dijo el Señor del Caos, haciendo aparecer una pizarra en donde ilustraba todas las fases.

Pero el enviado de los espíritus negó con la cabeza rotundamente, y contestó de forma tajante:

—No, Discord, no puedes ir con ella. Lo siento, son las reglas.

Enojado, Discord dio un chasquido con su garra de águila, y ambos aparecieron de nuevo en la sala.

—¿Y por qué no? — preguntó indignado, cruzándose de patas y agregando un ceño fruncido negro sobre sus cejas — Prometo que me portaré bien, y causaré el menor caos posible… Agh, ¡es increíble que haya reglas hasta para los muertos!

—Reglas son reglas, señor draconequus. Yo no las hago, me aseguro de que se cumplan.

—Pfff, eres más aburrido que Celestia… — chilló Discord, poniéndole al guía la característica crin cuatricolor de Celestia, y hasta su corona.

—Tu función aquí, Discord — lo interrumpió el guía, con un tono más grave en su voz, y desvaneciendo los adornos—, en tanto tú eres lo opuesto al Orden, es mantener el equilibrio esencial de fuerzas. Tu magia es parte de una de las corrientes que fluye en este mundo, la otra es la corriente de la Armonía, de cuya magia es subsidiario, por ejemplo, el Árbol de la Armonía.

—¿Entonces si yo dejo este mundo, la balanza de la magia se desequilibrará y todo se descontrolará?

—Hmmm, más o menos... Tendría un poco de influencia, sí, aunque no para provocar un gran desastre.

—Así que de todas formas no soy imprescindible para el mundo de los vivos… — comentó Discord, decepcionado.

—Es que el problema principal es cruzar la barrera, en la dimensión intermedia, algunos la llaman "Limbo".

—Oh, sí, he oído del Limbo y de la historia de siete ponis que estuvieron atrapados por mil años allí, y luego, gracias a nuestra inteligente princesa Twilight, regresaron al mundo de los vivos. ¿Y cómo es posible eso? ¿No habrían podido cruzar al Érebo sin problemas?

—Ah… ese no es mi tema. Sí es problemático yacer en cuerpo y alma en una dimensión inmaterial, cortando irremisiblemente los ciclos de encarnación de las almas. Pero como dije, ese no es mi asunto.

—¿Y entonces cuál es el problema en que yo pase al Érebo? ¿Quién se supone que mantiene el equilibrio allá?

—Eso no es relevante para nuestra discusión. Escucha, la frontera entre los mundos tiene una esencia difícil de describir, lo que pasa es que está diseñada para ser traspasada por almas y espíritus simples, es decir, los seres como yo. Tú eres un espíritu más complejo y fuerte, y tu magia es demasiado pesada para la barrera, acercarte apenas a ella podría producirle un daño incalculable, y si entras podrías hacerla colapsar. Lo cual sería una catástrofe terrible, sobre todo porque del lado del Érebo actúa como protección contra… determinados seres, que no tienen permitido el paso al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Qué clase de seres son esos? ¿Demonios, súcubos, duendes…? — inquirió el draconequus, al tiempo que de la nada surgían todo tipo de representaciones salidas de su imaginación acerca de tales entes.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte lo que son… sólo puedo decirte que lo que los hace peligrosos e inadecuados, en la mayoría, es su capacidad para absorber almas. — al ver la cara de asombro del draconequus, agregó — Sí, absorber almas. Y el cuerpo queda como una carcasa vacía. ¿Te parecería divertido que en Equestria rondaran seres capaces de quitarle el alma a tus amigos?

—Hmmmm, no, ciertamente no… — admitió el draconequus — No es divertido apreciar el caos si todos son muertos vivientes...

—Además, las almas son neutras, no poseen magia. Son más livianas que una pluma de ave. La magia es repelida por la barrera, especialmente porque no es compatible con la magia que hay en el Érebo.

La charla se estaba volviendo de alguna manera interesante, por lo que Discord decidió preparar té para los dos, a pesar de que el psicopompo se negó, ya que seres como él no tenían ninguna necesidad fisiológica, como alimentarse o dormir. El draconequus chasqueó las garras e hizo aparecer una cocina con una tetera de agua hirviendo, al mismo tiempo que una mesita (de estilo rústico aunque un poco afeminado) con dos tazas, y de paso una bandeja con bizcochos. Al guía le pareció un gesto raro, quizá sólo una treta para mantenerlo distraído mientras pensaba un nuevo plan.

—Entonces, ¿cuando un poni muere su magia no se va con él? Qué tristeza para los unicornios que gastaron toda una vida para aprenderla y utilizar todo su potencial… sólo para que la magia se desvanezca cuando mueran. — se lamentó Discord.

—La magia no se desvanece, sino que cuando el alma deja el cuerpo, se convierte en energía, y esa energía se esparce alrededor.

—Ah, creo que escuché a Twilight o Starlight hablar de eso hace mucho… — comentó el Señor del Caos —Existía una teoría de un viejo sabio, decía que dependiendo de las condiciones en que se da la muerte, y de las emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos que cruzan por la mente del poni, la magia que deja se convierte en energía oscura… o algo así.

—Es una teoría acertada, también influye el nivel de corrupción del alma y si el portador ha usado su magia para el mal. Es casi imposible obtener esa energía, aunque existen sectas secretas que se dedican al tema.

—Oye, otra cosa que me parece interesante: ¿es posible que un alma quede atrapada en este mundo antes de pasar al Érebo?

—En ocasiones muy escasas...

Una especie de silbido muy agudo sacudió a ambos espíritus, era como una especie de llamado proveniente de las profundidades de la tierra. El guía se levantó, exasperado por haber perdido tanto tiempo.

—Discord, el tiempo y mi paciencia se acaban. Te daré la última oportunidad de dejarla ir por las buenas. No puedes ir con ella, y se acabó.

—¿Ni siquiera puedo ir a visitarla? ¿No hay alguna puerta secreta que lleve al Érebo sin poner en riesgo su tan preciada barrera?

—No, ninguna. De todos modos, aunque fueras, no tendrías permitido verla. Las almas pasan un tiempo junto con las de los ponis que las acompañaron en vida, pero pasado cierto período, y el terreno para su nueva encarnación está listo, son bautizadas en el Río del Olvido, y guiadas a lo que será su próxima vida.

—Espera… ¿Fluttershy me olvidará cuando regrese a este mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tardará? ¿Cómo sabré cuál cuerpo va a tomar? Hmmm, su nieta está por tener un hijo…

—Ella te recordará en el Érebo hasta que llegue el momento de su retorno, pero no te puedo asegurar que reencarne en su bisnieto, ni siquiera en alguien de su linaje familiar. No sé cuántos años te toque esperar, aunque te digo que quienes hayan llevado una vida ejemplar tienen más posibilidades de reencarnar pronto. Pero no hay forma de saberlo, el destino de un alma y sus reencarnaciones no está escrito, sino que se está escribiendo continuamente. Algo importante es que algunos de los lazos construidos con otros se vuelven tan fuertes, que, por ejemplo, el alma de Fluttershy y la de su esposo pueden volver a reunirse en sus próximas vidas. Hasta es posible que en vidas anteriores, las almas de ella y de sus amigas hayan seguido este camino.

Discord dio un bufido al recordar al difunto marido de su amiga, padre de sus tres hijas. Nunca le cayó bien ese corcel, le parecía un poni terrenal algo imbécil y posesivo, bueno en el fondo pero cobarde como una rata… Era algo así como el conejito Ángel (padre de cinco generaciones conejiles, y actualmente reposando en el cielo de los animalitos) en versión poni. Con quienes se llevaba mejor era con sus hijas, dos pegasos y una poni terrestre. Salvo una de las pegasos, que era más pegada al padre, las otras dos adoraban a tío Discord, siguiéndolo en sus locuras, participando en muchas de ellas, por lo que se ganaban muchas veces los regaños de sus padres. Los recuerdos de esos buenos viejos tiempos le produjeron al draconequus una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, y ablandaron su terco y empedernido corazón.

—¿Y eso funcionaría también conmigo? Es decir… Fluttershy me olvidaría, se convertiría en otra poni, pero esa poni de alguna manera se haría mi amiga en un futuro próximo, y todo porque entre nosotros existe un vínculo muy fuerte, ¿no?

—Así es. Supongo que aunque seas un ser un inmortal, el hilo del destino sería favorable para la "continuidad" de su amistad. Lo inconveniente es que tú impediste que Fluttershy pasara al Érebo cuando era su hora, y eso quizá no sea bien tomado por los jueces.

—Pero no pueden culparla a ella por mi error.

—Ciertamente, no. Sólo queda confiar en el hilo del destino.

—Ah, está bien… — se rindió finalmente Discord — mejor terminemos con esto antes de que tus amigos de allá abajo hagan sonar el timbre otra vez. Por favor, déjame despedirme primero.

Mientras tanto, afuera unas nubes de algodón blanco iban cubriendo el manto estrellado, y una leve lluvia de pétalos de todos los colores empezaba a caer.


	3. Despedida

**Despedida**

 _Promete que serás feliz,_

 _te ponías tan guapa al reír._

 _Y así, sólo así,_

 _quiero recordarte._

 _Así, como antes, así,_

 _adelante, vida mía mejor será así._

 _Así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti, sólo a ti,_

 _seguir nuestro viaje._

 _Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme..._

"Historia de un sueño" - La Oreja de Van Gogh

Discord contempló por última vez el cuerpo de la mejor amiga que había tenido en centurias. Una tristeza más honda que cualquier abismo se esparcía por su pecho, produciendo un curioso efecto mágico que hacía entristecer todas las cosas de la casa. Las flores se ponían mustias, los muebles de pronto parecían más viejos de lo normal, y las paredes se habían vuelto opacas.

El Señor del Caos se sentó al lado de la pegaso, acarició sus mejillas por última vez, y le besó la frente. Finalmente le dio un suave abrazo, rodeando a Fluttershy con sus brazos, y cerrando los ojos al sentir por última vez el perfume de su crin. Entonces, una lágrima brotó del ojo del draconequus, y fue a caer en la frente de la poni, un poco más al costado del medio, sobre su ojo derecho. Y allí donde cayó, la lágrima se secó, o más bien fue como absorbida por la arrugada piel, dejando allí una marca pálida, casi como un blanco lunar. Esto llamó la atención del psicopompo.

—Oh, una lágrima del Señor del Caos… creo que es el mejor regalo que hayas podido dejarle.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Discord, y sólo en ese momento se percató de que estaba llorando, y a la vez toda la casa parecía compartir su llanto, porque se sentía más húmeda de lo normal. No era ese tipo de llanto fingido de cocodrilo, sino que era inevitable, incontrolable y espontáneo.

—Ha caído sobre su frente una de tus lágrimas, y lo que la hace especial es que está cargada con tus verdaderas emociones.

—¿Qué es esta marca? — inquirió Discord, curioso, revisando la frente de su amiga, sorprendido del efecto.

—La marca de la lágrima… — respondió el espíritu — y debería averiguar... pero hay ciertas cosas que dejan marcas especiales en el cuerpo, que se traspasan también al alma, por lo tanto, esta las replica en los cuerpos de sus próximas vidas. Es algo que tiene mucho que ver con las condiciones en las que vive y muere la criatura, y la profunda impresión que algunos eventos le producen.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que el alma de Fluttershy llevará esa marca de amor quizá para siempre, no estoy seguro, pero tal vez en la siguiente reencarnación, nazca con un lunar blanco en ese mismo sitio del rostro. Será la marca del amor del draconequus.

—Entonces… — Discord no sabía qué decir, impresionado por lo que le decía el guía de las almas, y sonrojado por la expresión "marca del amor" — ¿así podré reconocerla cuando vuelva al mundo?

—Creo que sí — respondió el ser, casi, casi con una sonrisa. — Ahora, si me permites…

El Señor del Caos no hizo más preguntas, y dio lugar al guía, quien se paró del lado derecho de la cama. Pronunció palabras en un idioma antiguo y desconocido, el idioma del Érebo, una frase que podría traducirse algo así como " _Ven conmigo, alma, hoy se ha cumplido este ciclo de tu vida en la tierra, vuelve conmigo al mundo de los espíritus para reunirte con los tuyos_ ". Tras decir esto, la anciana yegua dio un largo suspiro, su última inhalación, y su cuerpo inflado levitó unos momentos. Luego, una esencia blanquecina y brillante brotó de la carne, a medida que el aire y la vida la abandonaban, hasta que finalmente quedó inerte sobre el colchón, mientras el alma tomaba la figura de quien había sido en vida. Tenía el aspecto de una Fluttershy madura, ni muy vieja ni muy joven, con una especie de belleza neutra. Se mostró muy confundida al principio, mirando los cuatro rincones de su habitación para finalmente fijarse en su propio cadáver.

—Oh, cielos… — exclamó, llevándose un casco al rostro con horror, pero también con resignación.

—Tranquila, no te asustes. Ha llegado tu momento de descansar, Fluttershy.

Pero la pegaso no atendió a las palabras del guía, sino que tenía la vista fija en Discord, quien no era capaz de reprimir los lagrimones que caían por su rostro. Podían notarse la piedad, la compasión y la angustia de Fluttershy al ver así a su amigo, por lo que ella se acercó y le dijo:

—No llores por mí, Discord, por favor no llores por mí. Yo estaré bien, te cuidaré desde… desde donde sea que esté, ¿sí?

Fluttershy alargó un casco hacia el draconequus, y éste a su vez acercó su pata de león. Obviamente ya no podía tocarla, aunque podía sentir la energía que desprendía.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, Fluttershy. No existirá otra poni como tú para mí.

Ella sonrió, tan ampliamente como solía hacerlo.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte mucho. A ti, a Twilight y a todas las demás, a mis hijas y mis nietos. Es una lástima que no haya podido despedirme…. por eso necesito que me hagas una promesa, Discord, ¿puede ser?

—Por supuesto, Fluttershy, por ti, lo que sea.

—Cuida mucho de Butterfly, Wingshy y Cloudy, y cuida de sus pequeños y de sus esposos, no permitas que les falte nada de nada, por favor. Diles que lamento mucho no haberles podido decir adiós…

Con esas palabras, al draconequus le dio una fuerte punzada en el pecho, pensando lo injusto y lo egoísta que había sido al impedir a sus pequeñas sobrinas despedirse de su madre. Ellas, al igual que su madre, lo habían hecho sentir parte de la familia, y se sentía muy culpable por su actitud, sólo esperaba que ellas pudieron entenderlo y perdonarlo.

—Lo prometo, Fluttershy, estaré siempre con ellas… Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar. Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

Aunque durante mucho tiempo había estado dormida, ella había sentido la ferviente protección del draconequus en su casa, y ahora que entendía de qué la había estado protegiendo, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y le regaló una de sus tantas miradas comprensivas.

—No te preocupes, Discord, sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones, sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti enfrentar esta situación. Pero si estás muy triste, trata de hablarlo con alguien, ¿sí?

—Está bien — asintió su amigo — Cuando llegues allá… manda saludos a Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, cuéntales que todos aquí están bien y que a Twilight le va bien con lo de ser princesa.

—Muchas gracias, Discord. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que te acuerdes de ellas, pero les enviaré tus saludos. Lamento tener que marcharme… supongo que no se puede vivir para siempre.

—Ciertamente, no todos pueden. Pero bueno, señorita Fluttershy, si es tan amable de acompañarme, le estaría agradecido.

—¿Señor…? — Fluttershy le miró con curiosidad — ¿Usted me llevará al sitio con el que estuve soñando estos días?

—¿Con qué sitio has estado soñando? — preguntó amablemente el guía.

—Pues… eran unos prados verdes, rebosantes de flores, y todo se sentía extrañamente vivo… Allí había árboles que nunca había visto, y agua tan cristalina… Veía a otros ponis y criaturas, todos estaban felices, y no parecían sufrir nada… El cielo, el cielo era muy extraño, porque desde el horizonte parecía nacer el día, pero los colores se iban oscureciendo en degradé hasta llegar al otro lado, como si estuvier por anochecer… No había sol ni luna, solamente estrellas, y era espectacular verlas al contraste de los colores. Simplemente era un lugar hermoso, aunque se sentía lejos a pesar de estar tan cerca.

—Ah, entonces has estado soñando con los Campos Elíseos, allí es donde van todas las almas buenas. Si eso ha sido todo, vamos yendo, si no le molesta. — dijo el guía de almas con impaciencia.

—Oh, está bien — asintió Fluttershy, volviéndose al draconequus — Adiós Discord, cuídate mucho… Te quiero, prométeme que estarás bien.

Después de los saludos finales, ambos salieron por la puerta, y se alejaron hacia el bosque, difuminándose lentamente hasta que apenas eran dos luces visibles. Discord se había quedado en el umbral, mirando melancólicamente cómo se marchaba su amiga, y pensando cuánto tardaría en volver.

Se quedó hasta que vio a un grupo de ponis viniendo desde el camino del pueblo, sabía quiénes eran y no tenía ganas de explicarles nada, por lo que decidió ir a hablar con alguien a quien compartirle su dolor, alguien que ya lo hubiera sufrido antes.


	4. Funerales

**Funerales**

Sobre las cumbres

hay paz,

en las copas de los árboles

apenas puedes

percibir un aliento,

los pajarillos han enmudecido en

el bosque.

Espera, pronto

descansarás tú también.

 _El atardecer de la vida -_ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

-.-.-.-

 _No le deseo la muerte a nadie, pero ojalá nunca me falte trabajo. El de funebrero es un oficio que casi ningún poni querría tener, pero en algún lugar hay que poner a los muertos. Y alguien debe hacerse cargo de prepararlos para su morada final. No es nada lindo, no es nada fácil, enfrentarse a la pérdida que representa la muerte, a la terrible realidad de saber que quien se fue no volverá jamás. Quizá por ser Equestria un reino tan pacífico y poco acostumbrado a las tragedias, la muerte, cuando sucede, es un choque espantosamente doloroso. No sé cómo lo llevarán las otras naciones, pero supongo que en un lugar donde la muerte es moneda corriente, se pierde toda sensibilidad sobre la misma, lo que no deja de ser triste._

 _Yo aprendí a lidiar con la muerte a eso de los diez u once años, cuando murió mi perro, Hermes, y curiosamente, el momento más triste de mi infancia fue el que me permitió obtener mi cutie mark, después de muchos intentos por encontrar mi talento. Me enfrentó por primera vez al dolor de perder un ser querido, pero me mostró que mi función en el mundo era preparar a los muertos para su descanso eterno. Mi perro y yo fuimos compañeros inseparables, yo nací cuando él ya era más o menos adulto, aunque ambos supimos llevarnos bien y pudimos recibir equilibradamente el cariño de mis padres. Fue mi primer gran amigo. Yo no soportaba a los demás potros, porque todos ya tenían su marca, y solían molestarme mucho. Ojalá ese club de potrillas que buscaban su cutie mark hubiera existido en mi época._

 _Hermes solía acompañarme a visitar el cementerio (señal casi inequívoca de mi destino), que estaba a las afueras de Ponyville, rodeado de árboles que plantaron los hijos de los fundadores cuando éstos empezaron a fallecer. Habían elegido ese terreno por su uniformidad y las características de la tierra, como el lugar ideal para establecer un camposanto. A mí me llamaba mucho la atención ese sitio silencioso, prolijamente cuidado y cubierto de un aura especial, con todos esos pequeños monolitos de piedra que representaban a un poni fallecido. El celador, quien estaba a cargo tanto del cementerio como de los funerales, fue otro amigo, aunque se convirtió en mi maestro cuando conseguí mi cutie mark: una tumba con una herradura en el centro. A la muerte de Hermes, yo quise darle una sepultura digna, y para eso pedí ayuda al celador. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los entierros de mascotas, había una sección para ellas. Me ayudó a preparar el cuerpo, ubicarlo en su cajón, organizar los ritos fúnebres, cavar la fosa. Mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo pero yo insistí en que quería hacerlo, y bueno, ya conocen el resultado._

 _Actualmente, yo soy el funebrero, aunque ya tengo mis años y estaría necesitando un aprendiz, alguien que pueda tomar mi lugar cuando me toque la hora. No han sido años malos, sinceramente, y al contrario de lo que cuchichea la chusma, vivir en el cementerio no es ni aterrador ni espeluznante ni nada. Es algo más bien misterioso. Los ponis no poseemos ninguna habilidad para contactar con los muertos... a donde sea que vayan, porque estoy seguro de que no permanecen en este mundo. O por lo menos, la mayoría no se queda aquí vagando entre las tumbas y lamentando sus desdichas sufridas en vida. A veces, uno que otro parece estancado. Se siente sobre todo en las noches, cuando me encuentro semi dormido, y oigo algo así como un murmullo suave, como si alguien pasara cerca de la casita que ocupo como cuidador del cementerio. Una de esas ocasiones que estuve entre el sueño y la vigilia, recuerdo que alguien me había preguntado cómo llegar a Fillydelphia, y yo respondí vagamente que había que tomar el tren de la primera hora. Y a mi vez pregunté para qué quería ir allá, pero él o ella ya se había ido. Debió ser uno de los ponis que había enterrado aquella semana, pero sería raro porque el alma ya ha abandonado su cuerpo antes de que éste sea enterrado, por lo tanto, sería lógico que, de no haber pasado al más allá, anduviera por la casa en que murió. O quizá el fantasma estaba de pasada. Más allá de eso, y de la extraña energía que emana, el cementerio es tranquilo._

 _Pienso en todo esto mientras acompaño a la princesa Twilight y a las hijas de la señora Fluttershy. No hice preguntas. Tomé mi maletín y salimos. Nuevamente me encontraba con el cadáver de una de las más insignes ponis de Equestria en la última centuria. Era ya la cuarta, y me acuerdo muy patentemente de los funerales de las otras tres, fueron casi multitudinarios, incluso algunos se llevaron a cabo en el Castillo de la Princesa Twilight. El primero, de Rainbow Dash, que nunca perdió su vitalidad y su energía, pero la Parca fue más rápida que ella. Accidente de vuelo. El cajón fue tallado con sus más grandes proezas, y si no fuera por la consistencia inadecuada de las nubes, la habrían sepultado en Cloudsdale. Los Wonderbolts realizaron un homenaje para ella, fundaron una estatua en su nombre dentro del cuartel, y decretaron luto por toda una semana, durante el cual todos los miembros debían usar una banda negra en su casco derecho._

 _La muerte de Rainbow Dash abrió todo un debate acerca de dónde correspondía a las Portadoras de la Armonía tener su morada final, debido a pequeños conflictos con las leyes establecidas y con las familias. Fue algo interesante, yo no me perdí ninguna noticia del caso. En Equestria, la legislación sobre la muerte y sus consecuencias legales y civiles estaba casi intacta desde que se redactaron los primeros documentos, cuando las ciudades empezaron a crecer y los ponis a multiplicarse, y al parecer, en ocho siglos casi nadie había tenido problemas con eso. Siempre fue el (futuro) difunto, o su familia, quien escogía cómo sería tratado su cuerpo una vez que muriera. El caso es que ni Rainbow Dash ni sus amigas, hasta ese momento, se habían planteado si querían ser enterradas en un panteón que recordara con fastuosidad quiénes habían sido, o si por el contrario, deseaban una tumba modesta, y si eso debía aplicarse a todas por igual o no. Tal vez no lo crean, pero fue una polémica importante en esos años._

 _Finalmente, por decreto, la Princesa Twilight, con el aval de las demás princesas, estableció que sería decisión de la familia de cada poni, porque después de todo, ellas nunca dejarían de ser amigas, las sepultaran juntas o no. A mí me pareció una decisión acertada. A pesar de que el cadáver se convierte en osamenta con el paso del tiempo, creo que eso ayudaría a los vivos a mantener la idea de que estarán todos juntos en la muerte. En el caso de Rainbow Dash, pues… su única familia en ese momento era la señorita Scootaloo, hermana adoptiva. Al principio le costó mucho decidir, pero le pareció correcto enterrarla junto a sus padres, a quienes ella además consideraba como abuelos._

 _Luego siguió la señora Rarity Belle. No se especificaron los detalles, pero se decía que durante sus últimos meses había estado abocada a confeccionar una prenda... que resultó ser su mortaja, según una carta escrita por ella. Tres hijos y dos hijas, nueras y yernos, algunos nietos, un esposo que en ese momento aún vivía, pero se vino muy abajo tras la pérdida, además de su hermana Sweetie Belle y su esposo. Durante toda su vida, Rarity logró manejar de manera conjunta los llamados del deber, la dedicación a su familia y la administración de sus negocios. No dejó de ser la poni generosa de siempre, pero quizá fue su exceso de generosidad, lo mismo que en Rainbow Dash el exceso de velocidad, lo que fue mermando su vida. ¿Fue un gesto generoso no revelar a nadie que moría por dentro? No lo sé, a veces es complicado comprender estas cosas. Se le construyó un mausoleo, el segundo en la historia del cementerio, porque el primero se construyó para la familia Rich. Tienen que verlo, más que mausoleo parece un mini palacete con toda esa arquitectura refinada con incrustaciones de joyas. Personalmente, lo que más me gusta son los dos dragones de cristal que cuidan la puerta, supongo que tienen que ver con su relación con el dragón Spike. Oh, y hablando de eso, ver llorar a un dragón ha sido una de las cosas más impresionantes de mi vida. No sé si cuenta un dragón criado con ponis, a pesar de que Spike ha crecido bastante y hoy día se ve más "adragonado", no obstante yo no conozco nada de los dragones, así que no me corresponde hablar de ello._

 _La señora Applejack fue la excepción a la regla, no se la veló en el Castillo porque se interpusieron las reglas de los Apple: todo miembro de la familia debía partir desde su casa hacia la tumba. Ustedes saben que, como toda familia tradicionalista, los Apple suelen ser una excepción en muchas cosas. Applejack fue una poni que trabajó toda su vida, y a la que la fama o el reconocimiento jamás cambiaron. Siguió siendo una orgullosa granjera, honesta y laboriosa, y quizá por esa intensa vida de trabajo, pese a la edad a la que llegó, su desgaste físico fue más notorio. Una pulmonía la obligó a recluirse cada vez más y más… La mañana en que falleció, me desperté más temprano de lo usual. Lo entendí al ver a Applebloom en mi puerta._

 _Tengo que ser sincero, con Applejack fui más cercano que con cualquiera de las otras seis. La conozco a ella y a sus hermanos desde pequeños… el servicio de sus padres fue uno de los primeros que me tocó en mi época de aprendiz de funebrero. Fue un trance difícil para Applejack y Big Macintosh, la pequeña Applebloom todavía era bebé, y la abuela Smith se enfrentaba al desafío de criar sola a sus nietos. Algo que me impresionó desde el principio fue la entereza que demostró la familia, de la cual Applejack era muestra patente, si bien al principio no podía retener sus lágrimas, con el tiempo fue logrando dominar sus emociones. Venía todos los domingos, a veces sola o con alguien de su familia, al cementerio, permanecía un rato hablando a la tumba de sus padres, contándoles cómo iba todo, y les dejaba algunas flores. Después de que mi padre murió, casi sin querer comenzamos a charlar y a compartir recuerdos, lo que de alguna manera nos acercaba, y eso atenuaba el pesar de nuestra tristeza, hasta que poco a poco fuimos construyendo un vínculo de familiaridad. No se confundan: familiaridad, no romance. Nunca me he sentido muy bueno para el amor._

 _Por fin llegamos a la casa del bosque, había un aura extraña en los alrededores. La princesa Twilight se distrajo un momento, mirando hacia un punto que se perdía en la lejanía, pero volvió rápidamente en sí. Yo quise preguntarle qué había visto, porque me pareció ver unas luces desapareciendo, aunque bien podrían haber sido luciérnagas, no obstante decidí dejar las preguntas para otro momento. La casa tenía un aspecto triste y desolado, y alrededor daba la impresión de haber sido rodeada por bandadas de pájaros. No había señales de Discord, el Señor del Caos, quien, por lo que supe, había mantenido la casa en custodia por razones no muy claras. Según sus hijas, Discord no quería dejar morir a Fluttershy. No veo cómo tal ser podría evitar lo inevitable, yo no conozco nada de su naturaleza, pero no parece tener poderes como para brindar la inmortalidad a un poni. ¿Qué clase de conjuro habría puesto sobre el hogar de la pegaso para que la muerte no pudiera entrar? ¿Qué lo habrá convencido de quitarlo? Pudo haber sido la princesa Twilight, de otro modo ella no se habría enterado del deceso de Fluttershy. Pero soy un poni terrestre, no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre magia. Sólo espero que el señor Discord no enloquezca como para dispersar el caos por toda Equestria._

 _Contra mis temores, todo se encontraba en tranquilidad, salvo por algunas nubes muy algodonadas en el cielo; Discord al parecer se había marchado. Al entrar, nos invadió una sensación de melancolía increíblemente fuerte, todo en el ambiente, el piso, los muebles, el techo, todo se encontraba en orden pero en un estado como decaído, no sé si por la acción del tiempo o la influencia de la magia caótica. Además, justo en el centro de la sala, como si fuera una especie de regalo mortuorio, yacía un ataúd hecho de un material cristalino, de apariencia muy resistente._

— _Bueno, parece que ya tenemos resuelto el tema del ataúd… — comentó Butterfly, la hija mayor de Fluttershy._

 _Butterfly había sacado los ojos de su madre, su crin era corta y de color fucsia con detalles en amarillo, y su pelaje era de color turquesa. Podía ser una pegaso bondadosa pero había heredado de su padre Northern un temperamento fuerte y decidido. Ella quería que se respetara la voluntad de Fluttershy, que amaba los árboles tanto como para negarse a que uno fuera sacrificado para contenerla a ella bajo tierra. Lo cual representaba un serio problema, no sólo para mí, que todos los ataúdes que yo encargo son hechos de madera, sino para la familia, porque se hacer un ataúd con otros materiales, pero su precio es casi astronómico._

— _Es hermoso… ¿lo habrá dejado el tío Discord? — dijo Wingshy, la hermana del medio — Fue muy amable de su parte, además no tendremos que moverlo hasta el castillo._

 _Wingshy tenía ojos como dos zafiros, pelaje rosa claro, y crin blanquecina como su padre. Era una poni terrestre más sumisa y dócil, aunque en contraste, su voz era altisonante, y cuando hablaba se imponía por sobre las demás. Ella estaba de acuerdo con su hermana mayor en cuanto a buscar una alternativa para que su madre tuviera una sepultura digna._

— _Sí, pero debe haber costado muchísimo. — replicó Cloudy, la menor — Además, ¿dónde se supone que está ahora Discord? ¿Se fue a causar caos para distraerse o algo así?_

 _Cloudy, de melena rizada color amarillo y celeste claro, y de pelaje blanco, se caracterizaba por ser mordaz, decir las cosas sin pelos en la lengua, y pensar primero en sí misma antes que en los demás. A ella no le importaba mucho eso de cuidar los árboles, lo del cajón le parecía superfluo y decía que era mejor no dar rodeos y comprar un cajón, si de todas maneras su madre no se enteraría. También heredó de Northern la mezquindad, aunque al menos su padre era mezquino por causas justas. Al igual que toda madre suele tener un hijo con el que desacuerda mucho, Cloudy chocaba mucho con Fluttershy, y no quería tanto a Discord como sus hermanas, sino que compartía la opinión de su padre acerca de él… Oh, me acuerdo del funeral de Northern, Discord aprovechó para fastidiarlo… aunque, para ser sincero, siempre fastidiaba a Northern. No es fácil soportar que tu esposa sea amiga de un ser capaz de poner el mundo al revés, en ese sentido entiendo al marido._

— _Es muy probable que no quiera vernos llorar. Yo sé que en el fondo es más sensible de lo que parece — le contestó Wingshy a su hermana._

 _Pasamos al cuarto, donde reinaba la misma atmósfera triste. La señora Fluttershy yacía en su lecho, en una paz que hacía pensar que sólo estaba dormida. Nos acercamos a verla, le tomé el pulso, no sentía nada. Ella se había ido. La princesa Twilight y yo dejamos a las hijas un minuto a solas con su madre. Yo me puse a observar el ataúd mientras tanto. Por dentro era mullido y sencillo, casi daba ganas de acostarse ahí. Por fuera, me fijé en los tallados de flores y pájaros, tan precisos que sólo podían haber sido hechos con magia. Su forma oval le daba más elegancia de la que le habría dado una forma rectangular, y yo esperaba que estuviera adecuado al tamaño de la difunta._

 _Butterfly, Wingshy y Cloudy salieron de la habitación, reponiéndose del llanto._

— _Bueno, creo que tenemos todo para hacer los preparativos. Nosotras nos encargaremos de acomodar la casa. — dijo Wingshy — ¿Usted necesita algo más, señor? — agregó, dirigiéndose a mí._

— _No, ya traigo todo lo necesario. — respondí amablemente — Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato._

— _Está bien. Princesa Twilight, ¿usted se encargará de los anuncios?_

— _Sí, Butterfly. Estaré en el pueblo si me necesitan. ¿Han pensado entonces quién oficiará el funeral?_

— _Pues, habíamos pensado en usted — contestó Wingshy —, pero si se siente muy mal para hacerlo, no hay problema._

— _No se preocupen, para mí será un honor. — asintió la princesa Twilight, y se marchó._

 _Yo por mi parte puse cascos a la obra. Esta parte del proceso era relativamente sencilla. Consistía primero en revisar el cuerpo para comprobar su estado, si estaba todo bien, el siguiente paso era limpiarlo, peinar la melena, vestirlo con alguna prenda (esto si fuera deseo del difunto o su familia). También hay que revisar las alas antes de disponer el cuerpo en el ataúd. Todo este tratamiento está arreglado de antemano, sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con la "estética mortuoria" y algunas precauciones y disposiciones extra. Al ser una familia de más bajo perfil, decidieron llevar a cabo el funeral en la misma casa, no querían molestar en el Castillo de la Amistad porque tampoco era una sala velatoria. Respecto al cuerpo, estaban las opciones de embalsamarlo o cremarlo, pero sus hijas decidieron dejarlo casi intacto, con su melena bien peinada y un tul que la cubriera ya era suficiente._

 _Ciertamente, la señora Fluttershy debió fallecer con la más absoluta paz, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. Otra de las cosas que aprendí en este trabajo. La vida es un tiempo tan intenso que, cuando llega la muerte, toda esa intensidad de la vida se plasma en el cadáver. He visto muchos cadáveres con expresiones que reflejan los sentimientos y las vivencias más fuertes que han tenido. Rostros de dolor, de ira, de impotencia, de confusión, y mucho más. Fui observándolo con cada vez más detalle, y tuve muchas ocasiones para probar mis observaciones. Por ejemplo, Rainbow Dash tenía los ojos abiertos cuando murió, y en esos ojos persistía una mirada desafiante, como si no le temiera a la muerte a pesar de saber que había llegado su hora. También vi una pizca de orgullo, de soberbia, algo totalmente a tono con su personalidad. En Rarity vi satisfacción y felicidad, aunque mucho cansancio, pero también gratitud. Parecía una diva tomando una siesta de belleza, recostada sobre su diván, y aún muerta no perdía su esencia elegante. Applejack tenía los ojos entreabiertos, su alma había partido cuando ella se había sentado a mirar la granja desde la ventana. Vi una profunda relajación, una resignación a que todo lo posible estaba hecho, y una sensación de cumplimiento. También me pareció ver una chispa de alegría, o de eso que se siente cuando sabes que te vas a reencontrar con alguien a quien no ves desde hace mucho tiempo. Y en el caso de Fluttershy, pese a las arrugas y a los achaques de las vejez, esa belleza de la bondad continuaba brillando en ella, se la veía serena como agua de manantial, sin un dolor._

 _Cuando salí de la habitación, me encontré con un ambiente un poco más agradable del que había al llegar. El polvo de los muebles y del piso había sido limpiado, jarrones con flores daban un toque más colorido y vivo, dando además un suave aroma. Dos grandes retratos, uno de Fluttershy con sus amigas, y otro de ella con su familia, estaban puestos sobre caballetes a ambos lados del ataúd. Habían abierto un poco las ventanas y arreglado las cortinas. Incluso agregaron unas varillas para que las aves se posaran en ellas, esa había sido idea de Wingshy, me acuerdo. Ella estaba segura de que los pájaros, y los animalitos en general, no faltarían al funeral, y por eso dijo que traería alimento, algo con lo que Cloudy no estaba muy de acuerdo por cuestiones de higiene, bueno, porque tampoco le agradaron mucho los animales, otra cosa por la que difería con su madre._

 _Al verme, preguntaron si su madre estaba lista para ser trasladada al ataúd, yo dije que sí. Entre los cuatro, tomamos cada uno una punta de la cobija sobre la que reposaba el cuerpo, pese a que no era mucha distancia de la cama al cajón, nos tardamos un rato porque fuimos lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar ni soltar la cobija. Una vez que la dejamos dentro, el resto fue más fácil._

— _Qué mancha más rara — comentó Butterfly, al percatarse de una manchita blanca en el rostro de Fluttershy, sobre el ojo derecho —¿De dónde habrá salido?_

— _No la había visto antes, ¿será de la edad? — agregó Wingshy._

 _Noté que Cloudy me miraba acusadoramente, y antes de que dijera algo, intervine._

— _Me había parecido que la señora Fluttershy no tenía esa mancha antes, por eso me extrañó cuando la vi. A veces aparecen manchas en los muertos, lo he visto varias veces, pero no me explico por qué._

 _Eso era cierto. Esas manchas, o lunares_ post mortem _, como les llamaba mi maestro, no tienen una explicación precisa, se las interpreta de diferentes maneras en algunas disciplinas esotéricas o nigrománticas. Se les atribuyen distintas causas, pueden ser físicas, emocionales, espirituales, mágicas incluso. Eso también está relacionado al color, que puede variar entre el azul, el rojo, el amarillo, el blanco o el negro. A cada tono se le asigna un conjunto de causas, pero es un tema muy extenso como para hablar de ello. Tengo una colección de enciclopedias de ocultismo y algunos libros heredados de mi maestro, que recopilan el conocimiento de la muerte y sus misterios, pasado de generación en generación. Por eso me preocupa conseguir un aprendiz responsable y con entereza de carácter, porque es información que no se puede compartir con cualquiera, por motivos de seguridad._

 _Por suerte, las hermanas no siguieron haciendo preguntas. Se quedaron con la suposición de que Discord pudo haber tenido algo que ver, y se abocaron a definir los turnos para quedarse a cuidar todo mientras las otras volvían a sus casas para buscar a sus familias. Yo me quedé mientras, para comprobar que no se me hubiera escapado nada, y luego me despedí cordialmente, agregando que estaba a su disposición por si surgía algo._

 _Afuera se desplegaba un curioso fenómeno. De unas nubes blancas y algodonosas caía una lluvia de pequeños pétalos rosados y amarillos, que al entrar en contacto con algo el suelo o algo concreto, se convertían en mariposas. De las ramas de los árboles, que colgaban de forma mustia, se escurrían finas gotas de rocío como lágrimas. Desde el bosque y desde todas partes se podía escuchar un leve lamento, pero cuando le puse más atención, me di cuenta de que eran quejidos lastimeros de distintos animales fundidos en uno solo. O por lo menos eso me pareció._

 _Al pasar por Ponyville, vi que el fenómeno continuaba, produciendo en las casas un efecto de desolación y tristeza, y me pregunto si no afectaría también al ánimo de los ponis, porque yo a mitad de camino tenía ya ganas de llorar._


	5. Hasta pronto

**Hasta pronto**

 _When the light is running low_

 _and the shadow start to grow_

 _and the places that you know,_

 _seems like fantasy…_

 _There's a light inside your soul_

 _that's still shining in the cold_

 _with the truth,_

 _the promise in our hearts._

 _Don't forget… I'm with you in the dark…_

"Don't forget" - Deltarune [Toby Fox & Laura Shigihara]

La gran y sabia yegua ya estaba despierta incluso antes de que su hermana entrara a su habitación para notificarle del curioso fenómeno desatado afuera, el cual podía apreciarse desde la altura majestuosa de las torres del castillo. Era bello y extraño de ver, aquellas nubes blancas y esponjosas como algodón, aquella lluvia de pétalos rosados y amarillos, los árboles goteantes de fina agua, y ese coro de lamentos que se oía desde todas las latitudes… dejaban un eco de tristeza y melancolía. Luna no podía determinar el origen preciso de aquellos sucesos, aunque mínimamente lo sospechaba.

—Creo que esta noche ha partido un poni… — dijo Celestia, quien, lejos de su lecho, observaba por su ventana, como buscando algo más allá del horizonte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya ha ocurrido esto antes? — preguntó Luna, acercándose a ella.

—No, pero… estoy al tanto de la situación de alguien que ha esperado mucho para marcharse de este mundo, y hay alguien que lo está pasando muy mal con eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ven, vamos al jardín laberinto — contestó Celestia, abriendo sus alas y saliendo por la gran ventana — Creo que es momento de responder a algo que me preguntaste hace mucho.

Luna la siguió, intentando recordar en el camino cuál había sido aquella pregunta del pasado. Una vez en el jardín laberinto, aquel donde Discord había puesto una trampa a las portadoras de la armonía para corromperlas, las dos hermanas lo sobrevolaron, teniendo a Celestia como guía. Pronto, en lo que podía considerarse el centro del sitio, vieron a una figura alargada, de espaldas a ellas y de apariencia triste, yacía en el suelo, con muchas flores y almohadas a su alrededor, y con sus garras deshojaba las flores o sacaba el algodón de las almohadas. Con un mágico soplo, los pétalos y el algodón ascendían al cielo y allí inmediatamente se multiplicaban por todo el firmamento nocturno. De modo que ese era el origen de lo que se veía en el cielo por toda Equestria. Aquello no parecía tener nada que ver con el caos… o bien podía ser una variante de éste, algo así como un "caos triste". Antes de descender cerca de Discord, Celestia le susurró a Luna que se mantuviera en silencio, y a pesar de que la princesa de la noche no comprendía las intenciones de su hermana, decidió seguir sus instrucciones. Era como si la princesa del sol hubiera pensado esa escena hacía mucho tiempo, al no detenerse mucho en explicaciones.

—¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo me preguntaste acerca de cómo me fue en estos mil años sin ti? — comenzó Celestia, en un tono suave de charla casual.

—Sí, —contestó la alicornio azul, su mente rescataba de la memoria las primeras escenas de su vida fuera del exilio en la luna — fue una de las primeras cosas que te pregunté cuando regresamos al castillo de Canterlot, el día que fui purificada por los Elementos de la Armonía.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste… cómo hice para sobrellevar el hecho de que los ponis que más quería envejecieran y fallecieran?

—Sí que me acuerdo, fue, creo, la única pregunta a la que estuviste un poco… menos dispuesta a responderme, y noté diversas emociones en ti.

—Lo sé —la milenaria alicornio cerró los ojos durante un instante, concentrándose en sus recuerdos más remotos del pasado, de aquella parte más dura después de perder a su hermana, y luego los abrió. Tenían un brillo especial — Una vida longeva, o inmortal, puede traer más desdichas que placeres. Al igual que las flores de primavera en primavera, ves muchas vidas marchitarse y perecer, las mismas historias repetirse una y otra vez… Al principio, sufrí mucho, hasta que pude aprender a lidiar con la muerte, o más bien, con las emociones que me producía la muerte, sumadas a la soledad, al vacío que me dejó tu presencia.

—Debió ser muy difícil encontrar suficiente consuelo o contención cuando perdías a un poni querido… sobre todo sabiendo que nunca volvería.

—Sí. El dolor de perderte estaba muy arraigado en mi corazón, y eso lo empeoraba. Tuve la grata oportunidad de conocer a ponis maravillosos, y por muchos años, quise inventar alguna forma de tenerlos para siempre conmigo, hasta el punto de querer incurrir en las artes mágicas para conseguir la inmortalidad para ellos, para no volver a sentirme tan sola, a pesar de que mi puesto sugiriera lo contrario. No se trataba de una soledad física, sino de una soledad del alma. En su momento, había seis o siete ponis a quienes yo apreciaba mucho, y quienes en muchos aspectos me recordaban a ti…

—Entonces… ¿pensabas darles la inmortalidad para no tener que soportar la tristeza cuando murieran?

—Algo así… — Celestia suspiró — había hecho algunos avances en mi investigación, pero nunca juntaba el suficiente coraje para probar el hechizo en algún poni. Al final del primer siglo de mi reinado sola, me puse a pensar si era justo imponerles algo que no habían pedido, si era correcto ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza, si lo que yo intentaba hacer con las mejores intenciones, no acabaría actuando en perjuicio de todos…

—No me imagino qué hubiera pasado si tus experimentos hubieran dado resultado, o peor, si hubieran tenido consecuencias nefastas.

—Los habría obligado a pasar lo mismo que yo. Entendí entonces que era mi problema, que era un asunto que yo debía resolver por mi cuenta. La muerte, Luna, es un proceso difícil tanto para los que mueren como para los que viven, es un miedo constante, siempre al acecho, siempre impredecible. Es lo que nos recuerda constantemente que debemos disfrutar cada instante con pasión. Puedes verla como a una tirana, al igual que el Tiempo, que jamás se detiene, y aunque desearíamos que lo hiciera, sabemos que eso podría ser catastrófico.

—Ciertamente, si la muerte no existiera, no valoraríamos la vida… Así que desististe de experimentar con la inmortalidad, ¿y qué hiciste luego?

—Bueno, — Celestia miró por un momento fijamente a Discord, que aún no volteaba a mirarlas o fingía no hacerlo — durante ese período de experimentación me había empezado a interesar en la vida de cada uno de esos ponis, que a su manera estaban trabajando para dejar un legado a sus hijos y a las generaciones venideras. Me di cuenta de que, dentro de mis posibilidades, podía ocuparme de hacer que ese legado se cumpliera y se mantuviera, de que podía velar por sus descendientes. Una buena mañana entendía que lo que yo podía perpetuar no debían ser los cuerpos, sino las ideas, las visiones, los deseos…

—Ya lo comprendo, mantener vivas las leyendas… — Luna iba a agregar que podría haber dejado una sola leyenda olvidada, pero eso no era tanto la culpa de Celestia, y el momento tampoco daba para reclamaciones.

—Algo así — admitió Celestia, adivinando a qué se refería el silencio final de la frase de su hermana y el uso de la palabra "leyendas". Ya lo resolverían luego, ahora estaban tratando de animar a un amigo en duelo —Resolví convertirme en la guardiana de las generaciones venideras, y a pesar de todo el trabajo de mis labores como princesa, creo que nunca descuidé esa tarea. Vi crecer a los descendientes de mis primeros amigos, o por lo menos intenté seguir de cerca su crecimiento.

—Suena un poco a espionaje — comentó Luna con una sonrisa —, pero más que la vigilancia de una madre, era más bien el cuidado de una abuela, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría "abuela", pero el concepto se le acerca.

—¿Y tratabas a los hijos y los nietos como una de esas abuelitas que siempre les dan bits y comida a sus nietos?

—No, nada de eso. No creas que mi propósito era solucionarles la vida ni nada de eso, y además no tenía el mismo vínculo con los padres, los hijos o los nietos. Muchas veces, ni siquiera teníamos mucho contacto, más allá de alguna carta o un encuentro ocasional en algún evento.

—Supongo que los ponis cambian con cada generación, aunque debe haber características que van y vuelven de una época a otra, ¿verdad? — comentó Luna, que a pesar de no haber tenido la oportunidad de ver el devenir de la población equestriana, tenía vagas referencias de la historia pasada y reciente.

—Así fue… y te parecerá curioso saber que en ese proceso, pude notar ciertos aspectos recurrentes, elementales, en los que algunos de esos ponis destacaban. Y año tras año, década tras década y siglo tras siglo, parecía como si esos caracteres se repitieran, más que pasarse de uno a otro…

—¿Te refieres a las virtudes que han dado vida a los Elementos de la Armonía? — preguntó Luna, que había ido hilando los indicios que la charla con su hermana dejaba. Celestia en ese momento estaba exponiendo las conclusiones de proceso madurativo emocional pero, para Discord ahí tirado, bajo ese discurso parecía ocultarse algo más.

—Sí — asintió la alicornio blanca, y algo en el tono de su voz daba cuenta de que tenía cierta ansiedad por revelar lo siguiente — claro que la raíz dio paso a un tronco y de este tronco salieron muchas ramas, como en todo árbol genealógico. Y claro que se me hacía muy complicado seguir la pista de todos, pero ya fuera por casualidad o destino, en muchos casos encontraba a un nodo. A veces, dos o más nodos coincidían en un mismo lugar, y tuve la impresión de que podría llegar a algo. No puedo explicar bien la intuición que tuve, pero sé que todo eso me llevó a Ponyville, de alguna forma… y allí envié a Twilight hace muchos años, sin saber exactamente lo que iba a iniciar…

De repente, Discord se levantó y encaró a las dos alicornios. Su compostura se había repuesto un poco, aunque no estaba del todo libre de tristeza.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que esta no es una noche como para ponerse a recapitular el último siglo de historia… — el draconequus hizo una pausa y miró hacia algún punto más allá del firmamento. — Al menos ahora ya tengo la confirmación de que te metes en todo, Celestia, aunque a veces sin querer das en el blanco.

—Sé lo que estás pasando, Discord — dijo Celestia en tono amable — Lo he pasado mil veces, pero he logrado aprender. Sólo espero que algo de todo esto te sirva.

—Algo, sí. — admitió lánguidamente el señor del caos — Después de todo ya no queda nada por hacer.

Sin despedirme, Discord chasqueó su garra y desapareció, dejando a las dos princesas en el laberinto cubierto de pétalos y algodón.

-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente, todo estaba dispuesto en la casa de Fluttershy. Pretendía ser un funeral pequeño, sólo contando con la presencia de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, quienes ocupaban los pocos asientos ubicados dentro de la sala, en espera del servicio. Sin embargo, entre las hijas, los yernos y los nietos de la anciana portadora del Elemento de la Bondad, se ubicaban muchos pequeños y medianos animalitos, ya fueran mascotas suyas o amiguitos del bosque, quienes habían traído humildes ofrendas, como nueces, capullos, ramitas, los cuales dejaban dentro del cajón a pesar de la insistencia de Cloudy en quitar todo eso que consideraba "basura". El ataúd de Fluttershy se llevaba las miradas curiosas, ya que nadie había visto un ataúd de cristal, y pensaban en la fortuna que debió costarle a la familia, a menos que fuera un tributo de la corona de Equestria por los servicios prestados por la pegaso a la paz del reino.

Los funerales en Equestria solían ser medianamente largos, dependiendo de la fama del difunto. Podían extenderse uno o dos días, aunque los funebreros siempre presionaban para apresurar el entierro porque luego el cadáver empezaba a oler mal. Algunos eran muy estrictos con los horarios, y eso dependía de la fecha en que se producía el fallecimiento, sobre todo si era en época festiva, por ejemplo, la Víspera de Corazones Cálidos, con todo y el frío y las ganas de ir a tomar chocolate caliente delante de la chimenea prendida mientras se contaban las típicas historias de esa festividad. Nadie quería estar en un evento fúnebre ni mucho menos andar entre la nieve llevando a un poni a su última morada, pero no quedaba de otra. Después de todo nadie elegía cuándo morirse, de lo contrario todo sería más fácil… o no.

En la primera fila, se acomodaban Wingshy, Butterfly y Cloudy, con sus familias, con sus rostros compungidos y silenciosos. Más atrás estaban parientes y conocidos de Ponyville, contando a los animales que estaban afuera porque por su tamaño no podían pasar. Mientras tanto, la princesa Twilight ingresó a la casa de luto acompañando y sirviendo de apoyo a una ancianita que pese a los achaques de la edad, continuaba siendo vivaz y dicharachera. No oía tan bien como antes, no saltaba tanto como antes, su voz se había enronquecido un poco, el rosa fuerte de su enmarañada melena se había tornado un rosa pálido más bien lacio y menos abundante, y no obstante sus ojos celestes aún conservaban mucho del fulgor de su juventud. A cada paso se oía el crujido de sus articulaciones, pero ella no se quejaba ni ápice. Y lo más importante de todo, mantenía una lucidez increíble para su edad, y una memoria clara.

—Princesa Twilight, ¿quiere que traiga un asiento más cómodo para la señora Pie? — ofreció Butterfly al verlas llegar, comprobando que las sillas quizá no eran muy adecuadas para una yegua mayor — Quizá el sofá…

—Sólo con un almohadón estaría bien, estas sillas no se ven tan duras — dijo Pinkie Pie — además ese sofá se ve tan, tan, tan mullido, que tengo miedo de sentarme y dormirme y no volverme a despertar… aunque no sería tan malo si puedo alcanzar a Fluttershy en el camino.

—Está bien, Pinkie, sólo dinos si te molesta algo…— Twilight intentaba reprimir todo lo posible el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. No sabía qué sentir al ver a Pinkie Pie tan tranquila, la poni rosada que antaño fuera la más enérgica y entusiasta del grupo, así de tranquila ante la posibilidad de fallecer durmiendo. Aunque Pinkie siempre había tenido ese algo que la hacía tan especial, y esa forma de ver la vida (y la muerte) que tan pocos tenían.

La viejecita Pie se acercó a Fluttershy, contemplando a su longeva amiga, en silencio. Se fijó en la mancha blanca sobre el ojo derecho de la misma, curiosa, y susurró algo que Twilight, cerca suyo, no alcanzó a entender.

—¿Qué es esa mancha blanca? Creo que nunca la había visto… — comentó la alicornio.

—Es una marca especial, el mayor regalo para llevarse de la vida — contestó Pinkie — Seguro yo también tendré mi marca cuando me marche.

Twilight la miró, sin entender.

—Bueno, quedamos tú y yo en carrera, Twilight, hay otra menos en la lista — Pinkie miró a su amiga princesa — Vamos a ver quién es la última poni en pie que se quedará con el tesoro — agregó en tono jovial, como si aquello fuera una extraña competencia. Twilight sabía que era una de sus extrañas bromas, pero nunca entendía de dónde salían. Aún así, replicó:

—El mayor tesoro es nuestra amistad, y siempre lo será.

—No me refería a ese tesoro, tontita, jijiji. — Pinkie volvió a mirar a Fluttershy — Lo siento, Fluttershy… no tuve tiempo de preparar un pastel para este momento, habría sido más agradable para todos.

Un fallecimiento no parecía ser una ocasión que mereciera un pastel, quizás como un último deseo, como la última cena, pero seguía siendo raro para la mayoría de los ponis. Aunque no para Pinkie Pie y su extremadamente sano optimismo.

-.-

El funeral no se extendió mucho, sólo lo reglamentariamente necesario. Las hijas Shy no querían que su madre se convirtiera en objeto de mórbida contemplación de multitudes de ponis y periodistas amarillistas (como había pasado en los funerales anteriores). El Coro de Ponyville, con sus voces frescas y no tan frescas, se apersonó para entonar cánticos fúnebres aunque también patrióticos, en honor al papel que Fluttershy había desempeñado como Heroína de Equestria y como Elemento de la Bondad. La familia no había pedido orquesta, pero sin embargo, de algún lugar cercano, se oían los acordes de una orquesta invisible que coincidía armónicamente con las canciones del coro. Por otro lado, no habían parado de crecer flores exóticas por todos lados, los lamentos que la noche anterior pusieran en vela a todo el reino habían cesado, más no se marcharon las nubes artificiales, que continuaron merodeando por el cielo, y de cuando en cuando cubrían al sol.

No podía ser sino obra de Discord, a pesar de que nadie lo había visto en toda la mañana. Algunos creían que el draconequus sólo se dedicaría a fastidiar, como lo hizo en el funeral del esposo de Fluttershy, otros creían, o más bien temían, que al faltar la pegaso que lo había reformado y que contenía la ansiedad de su espíritu indomable, empezaría otra campaña de caos y de locura. Pero probablemente nadie se esperaba no ver rastros de él en todo ese día. Incluso Twilight estaba un poco sorprendida, y por otro lado aliviada de que no hubiera incidentes.

Como amiga y princesa, Twilight dio un discurso antes de que comenzara la peregrinación al cementerio. Se paró a la derecha del féretro, inhaló mucho aire y lo soltó despacio, intentando asumir la seriedad necesaria para evitar que sus emociones le hicieran perder el control.

—En este triste día, despedimos a una ciudadana ejemplar, a una buena esposa, a una amorosa madre y abuela, pero especialmente, a una de las ponis que contribuyó siempre a forjar la paz en nuestro reino. No son suficientes las palabras para expresar nuestro profundo agradecimiento por la marca que ella dejó en nuestras vidas. Siempre la recordaremos con el más intenso cariño de nuestros corazones, con el compromiso de mantener vivo su legado y honrar su memoria. Este no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, porque algún día… nos volveremos a encontrar bajo un mismo sol…

La princesa de la Amistad había mantenido contacto visual con el auditorio y de tanto en tanto miraba hacia Fluttershy. Pero en ese punto de su enunciación, no pudo resistirse a mirarla una vez más con cariño y ternura, recordando en un chispazo todos los grandes momentos compartidos con ella y con el resto de sus amigas, y al recordar a las que ya no estaban, una incontenible angustia se apoderó de su corazón, impidiéndole seguir hablando, sintiendo que hablar ya no tenía sentido. De modo que se retiró en silencio, dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas, mientras todos empezaban a prepararse para salir juntos al cementerio, donde todo acabaría al final.

Discord contempló esa última despedida. A partir de ese día, estaría pendiente de cada nacimiento, pendiente de cada poni o criatura que naciera con una manchita blanca sobre el ojo derecho.

-.-.-.-

Bueno, este es el capítulo final definitivo. Muchas gracias a quienes han apoyado esta historia, espero que este fic breve les haya gustado y les haya hecho pensar. Y aunque se termine la serie (si no es que ya terminó para cuando estén leyendo esto), guarden siempre en sus corazones los mejores momentos que hayan pasado en el fandom, los malos simplemente abandónenlos en el olvido. Yo probablemente siga publicando capítulos de mis otros fics, y quizá hasta publicando alguno que otro nuevo, uno nunca sabe...

Hasta pronto!


End file.
